


I wish I could have him.

by sara_teddy



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_teddy/pseuds/sara_teddy
Summary: Baird thinking about how much he hates being smart sometimes and how Marcus Fenix catches his eye.
Relationships: Damon Baird/Marcus Fenix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I wish I could have him.

“Ah fuck just our damn luck we’d get stuck in some old hell house that has no windows or no means of keeping the draft out. I guess we will have to make sure we build a bit of that center room up so we can start a fire. We need to rest if we intend to keep going through.” Damon groans as he looks around at the others of Delta. “What...why are you all looking at me like that! What there isn’t very much I could do with what’s left here.” Another few seconds pass as it hits Baird. “Oh. You..” he doesn’t say anything as he starts to look for some timber to use as a fire. He’s thankful that it appears to have been a recently destroyed house as there was still a ton of simple things. Once Damon has gotten everything settled, he went off to find something to start the fire.

After a few minutes, he returns with some matches. Lighting the paper, he watches the fire start to burn. As the others settle in and take off some of their armor, Damon finds himself exploring. He doesn’t want to sit with the others. Damon doesn’t want to be mister fix it all the time. Damon sighs as he finds himself perched up on the second floor above the others. He looked down, watching Anya and Marcus be close. Sam is still trying to flirt with Santiago with no chance of winning. Damon hadn’t noticed that Cole wasn’t down there. So when Cole tapped Damon's shoulder, Baird nearly shrieked. ”What's eating you, baby? You've been all out of sorts lately, and it's worrying.” 

Baird cannot help but sigh; how does Cole know? How is it that this man could tell everything Damon was ever feeling? So weird, Baird thinks as he tries to pinpoint his feelings. Cole doesn’t even miss a beat and says, “What you got feelings for Fenix or something baby? That’s what is eating you from the inside out?” Baird looks to the other as he tries to hide the flush from his cheeks. It hurts how painfully obvious it is if Cole got it. Barid lets out an inaudible grunt as he leans against the rail, his eyes never leaving Fenix form. Cole sits there idly by Damon's side. Cole could do silence when needed, and this is one of those times required. 

Damon groans when he wakes up, having fallen asleep up on the second floor with Cole. Who was kind enough to find some sheets for them as it was a bit more drafty away from the fire. When he finally came to, he looked down to see Marcus, not with the others. Dom looks up at Baird and Cole to ask, “Hey, where is Marcus?” Baird shrugged and nudged Cole. “You’ve seen Marcus?” Cole shakes his head no, Damon gets up figuring that they should attempt to make sure Marcus was alive before they did anything. Damon didn’t doubt the abilities of the other one bit, but he was sort of curious as to where the other had gone. Damon didn’t say much to anyone as he started to look through some of the rooms that had not been damaged or weren’t collapsed.


End file.
